


Jealousy

by itsliyah_lovee



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsliyah_lovee/pseuds/itsliyah_lovee
Summary: Charles' jealousy gets a little triggered.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Jealousy

It had been a number of weeks since her first kiss with the man walking beside her. Their discussion over how things would play out stayed building organically as he had offered. They were very careful with their exploration of each other when at work, especially with her father coming back home from Hawaii. Samuel Young hated Charles Jones and if he knew the Welsh man was seeing his only daughter, Sam Young didn't want to know. For now, she enjoyed her time with Charles outside of work. Stealing kisses in secret, touches that turned her blood into liquid fire, and words exchanged for only them to know and listen to.

They spent the day at the dog park with Bowser, allowing the small dog to enjoy his time amongst other breeds. Charles didn't hide his touches — causally holding the young woman by her waist as they sat on a bench. He would ask questions regarding her progress on her app game or they would discuss business. It was a day well spent given that the little dog finally approached the two and made a sploot at their feet before making a large yawn. "I believe the little chap is done with his antics." Charles had chuckled as he petted Bowser.

It left the two walking up the stairs to her apartment in a comfortable silence. Leash in Charles' hand while his other was entwined with Sam's. She had longed gotten used to feeling his large hand in hers so her blushes soon faded (of course, the feeling of butterflies in her stomach didn't stop). Sam stopped once they turned the corner at the top of the stairs causing Charles to do the same, thinking something had been wrong until he saw a grin grow on her face. His gaze shifted to what made the young woman smile like that, only to find a large man at her door. Charles could never forget him. "Link!" Sam beamed. It had been the man from the hospital when Charles saved Marshall; Sam was very eager to leave with Link. Clutching his arm with a faint blush dusting her face. Charles raised a brow, also not forgetting how Sam mentioned that it was Link who confessed how he had not found her attractive, ultimately wounding her confidence in her appearance. It had taken the Welshman kissing her to make her realize that he was not her friend and that he sees what she truly has to offer. He didn't like knowing Link had led his little lamb on to believe they could be more even if Link had no intention of hurting her.

Sam broke away from her date to run over to Link who shared her smile when seeing her run over. "Sam! I was just about to leave since you didn't answer."

"I was at the dog park." She explained as Charles approached them. Link looked to him in surprise. He didn't forget the the blond either; the first time meeting, the Welshman had been clean and pressed where as now, he showed a level of comfort with platinum blonde hair messy with a simple button up that was a few buttons undone and black jeans and glasses. "You're her boss."

"Oh Charles is..." Sam bit her lip discreetly, remembering she hadn't told a soul about what had been going on in her life in the romance department other than Monica but Sam didn't even give the beauty vlogger a name either, "a friend. I figured we could both hang out today." Charles suddenly felt something in his stomach that didn't sit right when his little lamb stated their relationship. "Is there something you needed?" the kindness never ceased with Sam, always wanting to help others and Charles would always find it endearing. "I was in the neighborhood. I stopped by to check on your hand to see how it was healing and to check on Marshall." Sam lifted her hand to Link for him to inspect. The paramedic grazed his hand over the healing scar that tainted her skin, "It looks like it's healed over."

"Jay's girlfriend made sure of that. It's not as sore anymore." Link smiled, enclosing her hand his. Charles could feel a sensation in his chest rise as he watched how Link was with Sam. He didn't like what he was feeling, especially as Link brought Sam in for a hug. His large arms enveloping her small waist while her arms snaked over his broad shoulders. Charles especially couldn't stand the feeling of how long the two hugged. Sam assured him that Link was nothing more than a friend. The two reconciling and their emotions were platonic but that didn't mean at some point, they did share something. "I'll see you later, Sam. And it was nice meeting you again." Link nodded to the Welsh man once he let go of the young woman.

"So what do you want for dinner?" she asked the blond as she unlocked her door. The two agreed on ordering in for dinner but as she opened her door and unleashed Bowser so he could zoom inside, Charles handed her the leash, "I'm sorry, Samara, but I forgot there was some paperwork to finish. Perhaps we could take a raincheck?" it had taken her by surprise by how distant he suddenly seemed. He didn't even look at her as he spoke. Sam even made sure any work for the week was completed before her days off began so she knew he was lying. "Do you need my help?"

"No. I can fair this on my own. Thank you. I will see you on Monday." Sam could already feel the frown in her brows forming. Her anxiety hovering over her and whispering to her that his sudden demeanor was her fault if lied to her about paperwork that didn't need to be done. "S-sure. I'll see you Monday." Turning to leave, Sam called to him, "C-Charles?" he cursed himself for how easily he listened to her. She so easily stopped him in his tracks. "Have a g-goodnight."

"Goodnight, Samara. Sleep well tonight."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He laid in his bed that night, tossing and turning. He was completely irate but the question was why? Did he have room to feel this new form of jealousy over someone that was nothing more than a friend to his little lamb? He told her weeks ago after their first kiss that he wasn't interested in a relationship. He made it clear before anything could be taken out of context. They both agreed to explore their emotions for each other and to see where things went after Sam explained that while she understood that Charles was firm about no relationship, it wouldn't hurt to at least leave it in the air as a consideration. Sam Young turned their relationship status into a business deal and Charles was left dumbfounded by how she used his techniques against him. It made the Welsh man aware that there were times where he underestimated his assistant and he was reprimanded for it in a way only Sam could give.

Charles also felt terrible for bailing on her. He felt like the all the progress they made started to crumble. It was just a little over a month ago that he gave her the cold shoulder after she learned of his divorce. Now this time, he was doing the same thing again because his little lamb was friends with a male who was attractive, a strong physique, and a protective aura. Charles couldn't help but be upset just thinking about Link touching Sam with a sort of tenderness that Charles now offered her. Why was he so mad over a friendly hug? Charles knew Sam could tell he was upset, too which made the man even more irate. Charles was just frustrated as he growled with hair in fists. He didn't like this feeling. How was he supposed to deal with the envy? He didn't want to commit himself to Sam but wasn't he doing so already by not noticing other women even while he was with her? Even when they were apart, he had no urge to entertain anyone else. Charles sat up in bed, raking a large hand through his hair, feeling a headache coming on.

His eyes found his phone, seeing that it was already midnight. He had tossing and turning for a few hours, not realizing that he received a message not long after he went to bed. Charles felt his chest tighten at the name he changed.

_**Bunty:** _

_**Thank you for today. Bowser and I had fun. The little Welsh boy misses you already.** _

Charles gave a faint smile before it faded. "The things you do to me, Bunty." He wanted to respond but he was far too deep into his confliction over Sam and Link. Placing his phone away, Charles laid back down and did his best to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Monday came far too quickly for the blond man. He felt like crap that morning as he walked in, greeting his staff. He routinely asked Lucy for any messages received only to be told none came in so far. He was thankful his receptionist kept her knowledge of his and Sam's relationship under wraps. They both knew it was best to keep something like that out of Samuel's orbit otherwise all Hell would break loose. "Sam is in your office, Charles." Lucy informed. Charles sighed, not even sure if he wanted to see her after acting so childish but he sucked it up anyways and headed towards his office where his little lamb waited.

Charles damn near choked on his own breath when he saw her attire for the day. He swore up and down that she would be the death of him. She fashioned a white long sleeved shirt with a gray pencil skirt and black flats. He knew something was bothering her due to the black cardigan she wore. Sam had become more comfortable with going without out. She always kept one with her in case it got cold but over the last couple of weeks, she didn't wear it and it was because she was becoming more confident. Her insecurities were literally worn on her sleeve. Charles mentally kicked himself in the ass for more than likely being the cause. "Miss Young." He greeted before closing the door. Sam turned to face him completely. She went to greet him as well but there was no time as Sam was pressed against the desk. Charles gripping her waist and cupping her face to kiss her deeply. To say Sam was shocked was an understatement. They agreed to keep their affairs away from work but with the way Charles indulged her, the need she felt from his advances, it cemented the idea Sam had that something was wrong. However, she ignored it for now since Charles swarmed every inch of her. Her hands found their way to his face, caressing it while also pulling him just as close. She had felt his lips against hers on a number of occasions, however, the present moment had to be one of the most intoxicating.

She had no idea that this was Charles ensuring that the lips he kissed were only meant for him. Her body was supposed to react to him. Her lusting emotions were to remain for him as long as he could keep it. Where was this newfound possessiveness? Did his jealousy really spark this undiscovered hunger? Charles had craved for women before yet Sam Young was capable of having him crave for more than just sexual desires. Her small sounds of pleasure from how he worked her mouth caused his own bits of sounds. The taste of her shouldn't have caused him to be sent into a frenzy; Charles became accustomed to being calm with a woman but Sam changed that for him. Her small hands left his face only to grip his jacket after she pulled away, her teeth surprisingly raked his bottom lip, to breathe. Her sweet face flushed and her lips slightly puffy after the pleasurable assault. "G-Good morning." Sam squeaked in between her gasps. His forehead rested against hers in a small bunt. "My apologies."

"No. I-It's okay. I l-liked it." Charles smirked before placing a tender kiss to her forehead, "Let's get today started, shall we?" Sam nodded, a timid smile forming as she caught her favorite glacier blue eyes.

The day went by fast, Charles and Sam completed their work and then some. It was a productive work day and luckily there had been no issues with her father. Lucy was kind enough to even be the couple's lookout should Samuel look to walk into either of their offices. Charles walked with Sam, offering her a ride like normal however, his mood soured when Sam stated, "Oh! I forgot to mention this morning, Link is giving me a ride. I haven't spent much time with him. We're going out for dinner. But I'll see you tomorrow?" the same feeling of jealousy bubbled in his chest. His blue eyes formed into ice as he shrugged. "Have a nice night, Samara." Sam frowned, not enjoying the cold shoulder and she was wondering what it was she was doing wrong. "Did I do something wrong?" Charles looked to the small woman. Her brown eyes conveying anxiety and worry. Charles cursed himself for being an ass. She was just being herself and hanging out with friends. He was the one with the problem and couldn't get his emotions in check. "No, Bunty. I'm just tired."

"Do you want to come over tonight after I get home? I can make you some tea?" Charles went to answer until a car horn interrupted them. "Hey, Sam!" Link pulled up in front of the building. Sam didn't look away from Charles though. She was worried about the blond man she had strong feelings for. Charles glared in Link's direction before shaking his head at his assistant, "I'm fine." Sam wanted to go after him but decided to give the Welsh man space, getting into Link's Jeep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam couldn't take it anymore after nearly a week went by of Charles' behavior. She had taken Monica's advice about giving him space but this was killing her. It was 8 in the evening, surely he was still awake? She was about to find out.

With Sam fighting her anxiety, Charles stared at the number he knew all too well. The red head was just a call away — his finger hovering over the call button. He wanted to escape the constant back and forth over Sam. He didn't want to be in a relationship but Sam was making it so damn difficult. Charles figured that in order to get it together, he needed to indulge in another but his body wasn't allowing him to. He couldn't call his colleague. Why was this so hard? Why couldn't he snap out of it? It was ideal to have Diana Rosewood as a sexual partner given her ideals were compatible with his — neither wanted commitment. Sam didn't necessarily agree to his terms but she did agree to see where their emotions took them. Now that he was at this crossroad, he wasn't sure what to do. He easily dropped Eva Lawson due to her feelings for him and yet here he was, knowing Sam's and keeping her. Did that make him a hypocrite? No. It couldn't. Eva's feelings weren't reciprocated whereas Sam's are. Charles grounded his teeth in anger by how confused he was all because he got jealous over Sam's friend. But what else was he mad about? Did Sam consider herself single? Did she allow advances from other men? Did Charles consider himself single? Or was it just "seeing someone"? Why did it matter if Sam saw herself as single? Why did it bother him if she wanted to casually date others?

The sound of his phone ringing made the man startle from his train of thought. Her name flashed on his screen. Charles could feel the anger wash away instantly (a power Sam Young harbored as well). Sliding the green button across, he answered. "Hello, Samara."

"You answered."

"Were you hoping I wouldn't?"

"No..." Charles chuckled by how little trouble he could detect her lie. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this evening call?"

"C-Can you come over?"

"Is something wrong?"

"I-I guess you c-could say that." And just like that, he caved. He didn't even care that he was in his pajamas. Charles would make sure his little lamb was okay.

An hour passed since her call and Charles was already knocking on her door. He could hear the scuffling of her feet on the other side of the door before she opened it. Sam's pout prominent causing Charles to instinctively run a thumb over her lower lip. She allowed him inside where he took in the scent of chamomile and mint tea. "Tea?" She offered the fresh brew. Charles nodded with a tender smile. When given his mug, the two took a seat on the couch with Bowser happily jumping on Charles' lap, unaware of the melancholy cloud that hung over both adults. Sam couldn't help the smile that came when she witnessed Charles give her dog attention. It wasn't until his attention turned to her that her infamous blush returned, dusting across her face and she so badly wanted to blame the heat of the tea even though it was nowhere close to her face. "What's wrong?" He began the conversation. "W-Well...I-I was th-thinking — I-I mean...ugh!" Sam used her free hand to facepalm herself. Mousy brown hair a curtain to hide her face. Charles stayed quiet though like always because he knew Sam's anxiety made it difficult for her to speak. He knew eventually the words would flow so he waited until she could gather her courage. "Are you mad at me?" She finally blurted. "Did you do something that would warrant me to be mad at you?"

"I don't know? You've been acting strange. B-Bailing on dinner last week for paperwork that didn't exist. Kissing m-me at work. Hardly answering my messages or just treating me coldly. W-Why?" He knew lying about work and their kiss warranted worry but ignoring her texts and giving her the cold shoulder pushed her to confront him now. "T-Tell me what I-I did wrong. I can f-fix it or at least try to. Just...Just please don't be m-mad at me..." She set her tea down to pull her knees up from the floor to hug them to her chest. Charles frowned, his shoulders slumping as he observed how he mad his little lamb feel. "I am sorry, Samara. I have been rude, haven't I? You did nothing wrong."

"I didn't?"

"Not at all. In truth, I've been mad at myself."

"Why?"

"I remembered how you felt for your friend, Link. So when we saw him last week, I guess I couldn't help but get upset how you two interacted." Her head perked up as she connected the dots quickly before a teasing smile formed on her lips. "You got jealous?" Charles scoffed, "Don't be absurd."

"Link is just a friend, Charles."

"You also called me a friend."

"Was I supposed to call you my boyfriend? You said we weren't in a relationship."

"That's beside the point, Samara." Charles watched as Sam's face went from sad to cheeky to frustrated as she crossed her arms, "Then what is the point, Charles? You were jealous of someone I have no interest in. You got mad because I introduced you as my friend."

"You were interested in him before."

"I thought I was. Link stopped anything before it went further and I'm glad he did. So why are you acting so unreasonable?"

"I'm not! I'm confused!" He blurted, voice raising. It was the first time his voice ever went up an octave. Sam didn't know if this was their first fight or just a miscommunication. "Confused about what?" Charles set aside his tea as well, getting up to lean against her island. "I'm confused because while I don't want to be in a relationship, Samara, I also don't want to share you with anyone else. Which makes me hypocritical. Like I'm just toying with you when that isn't the case at all. I care so much for you. My feelings for you are something so familiar yet unfamiliar all at once. Seeing Link with you...I didn't like it. At one point, you were almost in a relationship with him. Then the thought of you dating outside of our agreement..." He cursed in Welsh, "I'm selfish with you. I shouldn't be jealous. I shouldn't be upset if you consider yourself single. But you make me so damn selfish, Samara." Sam got to her feet, approaching the blond before hugging him from behind. Her forehead resting in the middle of his toned back. His warmth causing her to shudder. "I don't consider myself single." She felt him tense under her finger tips, "Not since we started dating. I told you that the commitment thing could be a consideration. I know you're still scared, Charles. It's why I haven't pushed the idea. I promise you, Link is a friend. Nothing more. I don't want anyone else. I love being with you and learning about you. I'm always happy being with you. I didn't want to overstep your boundaries by telling my friends. Not until we knew what we were. Right now, I just want you and I just want to enjoy us." Charles turned in her hold. His large hands engulfing her face so she could look up at him. She reached up to move his stubborn locks away from his eyes, her heart pounding by how soft they were as he stared into her own.

He knew she wasn't lying in her confession. Charles knew his little lamb was incapable of lying to him. It's what separated her from Gweneth. He was able to trust Sam and she was correct...he was still so afraid. His jealousy made it clear that he wanted more but he didn't know how to break away from a cycle he created. It was his security blanket. Exploring this new companionship with Sam, it was breaking barriers he meticulously set up. He didn't see himself ever being in a serious relationship again. Marriage was a definite no for Charles. Yet Sam Young has turned everything around for him. Marriage still wasn't an option but he would be lying if he said he didn't want to be hers completely. "You know...I'm scared too." He gave a quiet chuckle, his hands leaving her cheeks so they could slide down to her waist where he pulled her closer to lift her up on the counter. He was pleasantly surprised to feel her fingers comb at his hair while his rubbed soft circles on her exposed hip, focused on keeping his attention on her rather than allowing himself to drink in the fact that Sam sported a tank top which had to be the first time Charles had seen her in one. His jealousy already made him act out impulsively and it took so much out of him to ensure that he didn't take things further than their kiss days ago. He had to keep himself away from her or he was going to keep acting out. Charles had a serious problem and though he wouldn't admit it, he was glad that Sam was braver than he was to confront the issue until they found a solution. He let his jealousy fester until he damn near went insane but Sam was pulling him out of his head and had him face the problem. "What could you possibly fear, Bunty?"

"That you'll get bored of me. I'm not as interesting as other women. I'm new to all of this, Charles. I don't my inexperience to chase you away. I have nothing to make you stay."

"I don't want you to make me stay. I don't find you boring at all, Samara. In a way, I'm new to this too. You are someone I've never experienced so you very much are a breath of fresh air." He felt the bunt of her forehead against his, a loving smile taking over as he looked at his little lamb who never ceased to amaze him with her courage and bravery. "Will you stay tonight?"

"That is quite a bold question, Bunty."

"Y-You don't h-have to! I-It was just a-a thou—" she wasn't able to continue due to Charles pressing a firm kiss to her lips. "Do you really trust me in the same bed as you? I'm not very good at keeping my hands to myself." Sam could see the mischievous teasing glint in his eye so she offered a cheeky grin, "Let's find out then." his eyes widened at her response only to notice her game. She was dangerous, indeed and he was happy to play. She moved him aside so she could hop down, entwining their fingers before calling to Bowser to follow them to bed. This would be the first time she allowed a man in her bed. It was exhilarating that Charles was able to bring bouts of boldness in her but it was also frightening because she wondered how far she would go. The first time they kissed, her eagerness caused Sam to want more but Charles had stopped it. They were at work so it was justified...would he do the same since they were in her home?

She climbed into bed, making sure Charles had his side. He looked at the open spot, remembering a time when he had his own side. He had to learn to be able to sleep in the middle and now here he was, taking a side of the bed. To most, this wasn't a big deal but to someone like Charles, it was. "We don't have t-to sleep in here." Charles realized Sam had an inkling of what he was feeling. He let out a long sigh, pushing forward to push the covers back so he could lay beside the sweet woman. Her thin strap fell as she nuzzled into bed, her features burning up with a blush again causing Charles to smile. His lips finding her bare shoulder as Bowser nestled at their feet, his warm lips earned him a shivering body and a flame of goosebumps. "Still trust me?"

"Absolutely."

"You have too much faith, Bunty."

"So do you." He paused his kisses at that. Perhaps she was right. It was just weeks ago that he confessed that she gave him hope and faith. His lips moved skillfully up her shoulder to her neck to her jawline to her nose and finally her lips. It was a feathered kiss but it still left Sam with a fluttering heart. He gestured her to turn to her other side and when she obliged, Sam couldn't stop the smile that formed as Charles held her flushed against his warm body. Never did she think it was possible to feel as safe as she did now. Her head rested on his upper arm while his arms enclosed her like a blanket. "Goodnight, Bunty. Pleasant dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't thank Leslie enough for helping me with the outlining of this fic and getting me into making one shots.


End file.
